Isobella's Busy Day
'''Isobella's Busy Day '''is the twelth episode of the fourth season. Plot One of Isobella's jobs to bring Diesel oil to the Pack, so they can start work every single day. Usually, nothing goes wrong, but this case was different.. Oliver's driver had forgotten to close the lid on the gas tank, and some oil leaked out. The Pack usually had a little oil still in their tanks every day, so as not to add as much to the tank the next day. The next day, Isobella brought down the fuel from the oil fields. Oliver was still dozing when Isobella honked her horn. "Come on, Oliver! You need this fuel!" Isobella's driver got out and unloaded a couple barrels of oil. Oliver's driver arrived and saw the puddle on the gravel inside the shed. "Uh oh..." "Uh oh, what?" asked Oliver. He looked down to see the puddle of oil. "Oh no! I'm going to need more than a couple of barrels today, Isobella!" Isobella groaned. "But that means I won't have enough for everyone else." she said. "I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do." said Isobella's driver as he unloaded one more barrel of oil, and Oliver's driver started to pour it into Oliver's gas tank. Isobella was worried; she didn't know what to do. 'We're in the middle of an oil shortage, I can't bring more." Isobella thought to herself. She set off to deliver fuel to Kelly and Nelson. "Hello, Isobella!" called Nelson, but Isobella didn't respond; she was too busy thinking. "Is there something on your mind?" asked Nelson. "Oliver's tank was emptier than usual, and I need more oil for the rest of the Pack, but there's an oil shortage." Isobella explained. Nelson thought for a moment. "Who's the last machine you're delivering fuel to?" "Jack." replied Isobella. "Well, maybe Jack doesn't need as much fuel. It could happen. Just remember, don't give up." Isobella sighed as her driver unloaded the oil for Kelly and Nelson. Soon, she set off again. She delivered fuel to the rest of the Pack in no time. Jack was waiting sadly at his shed for Isobella. His tank was half full, but he still needed some fuel. Isobella arrived. "Jack, how much fuel is in your tank?" "Half my tank is full!" replied Jack. Isobella grinned. "So, my predicament took care of itself! Nelson was right!" Jack was confused "What predicament? Ah, never mind. I have to deliver some sand to Cronk! Hurry please!" Isobella's driver poured the oil into Jack. Soon, Jack was away. At Cronk, Toby was waiting for Jack to arrive with the sand that needed to be put in some of his trucks. "I'm running late!" cried Toby. "We can't wait any longer." said the driver and Toby started to depart. Jack hurried along. "Musn't be late! Musn't be late!" he panted. Soon, Jack roared into Cronk followed by Isobella. "Wait! Wait!" they cried. Toby's guard saw Jack and put on the brakes. "Something's going on!" cried Toby's driver and stopped the train. "Thank goodness I've caught up with you!" panted Jack and poured all of the sand into the trucks. "Thank you, Jack!" smiled Toby and puffed away. Isobella smiled; even when things went wrong, she never gave up. Characters *Toby *Nelson *Jack *Oliver *Isobella *Kelly (does not speak) *Alfie (cameo) *Max and Monty (cameo) *Byron (cameo) Category:Season 4 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes